Su primera vez
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: La primera vez de dos enamorados, todo va a salir bien ¡cierto?


**Su**** primera vez: SasuHina, romance, tragedia**

* * *

Por mucha consideración que se le quiera tener y por muy entrañable que resulte el personaje, no queda más remedio que convenir que, en su niñez, Hinata no destacaba por su hermosura. Naturaleza y providencia parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para cebarse en ella. Si la primera le privó de todo tipo de atractivo, la segunda se encargó de crear las condiciones precisas para que la pobre criatura fuera lo más desdichada posible.

Hija de Hanabi, una madre soltera y de dudosa reputación, en tiempos en que ambas cosas estaban tan mal vistas, al rechazo de los mayores se unieron las continuas cuchufletas de los menores. Y todo ello terminó, inevitablemente, convirtiendo a Hinata en una niña huraña, taciturna y solitaria.

Dejada de la mano de Dios, se crió casi asilvestrada. Su mirada arisca, su eterna expresión agria y aquella larga melena siempre alborotada, no sólo no ayudaban a mejorar su necesitada estética, sino que tampoco contribuían a granjearle la simpatía de los demás.

Nunca se la vio con falda; en su lugar lucía unos pantalones cortos con un peto sujeto por tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda. Ello le venía de maravillas para cultivar su mayor afición, que no era otra que trepar a las copas de los árboles a la búsqueda de algún nido; actividad ésta que le sirvió para añadir el de "machorra" a su ya larga lista de títulos igual de honoríficos.

La obligada escolarización no le aportó mayor beneficio. Sentada siempre sola en el último pupitre del aula, nadie buscaba su compañía ni ella buscaba la de nadie. La buena de doña Kurenai, la maestra, atraída por la inteligencia y aplicación que la muchacha mostraba, trató de influir sobre ella para que intentara modificar un poco su imagen y temperamento; pero acabó dejándola por imposible. Hinata se había adaptado ya a compartir sus momentos de penas y alegrías con la única amiga que no le había fallado nunca: la soledad.

Tenía siete años cuando conoció a Sasuke, un chico de su edad, también hijo único de un matrimonio joven (militar él y abogada ella) que acababa de alquilar la vivienda contigua a la que ocupaban Hinata y su madre. Hinata estaba tan acostumbrada al general desdén, que ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder al saludo que Sasuke le dirigió la primera vez que se cruzaron en la calle.

Sasuke se quedó un poco contrariado por lo que consideró un desaire a él, el más popular y al mismo tiempo el más solitario de los chicos de su colegio; pero, a medida que fue conociendo casos y cosas de Hinata, olvidó por completo el desplante, sintió cómo iba creciendo en él un sentimiento de aprecio hacia la desdichada y, a título de reto personal, se propuso penetrar en el misterioso y acorazado mundo de Hinata.

Al término de las clases ella tenía por norma ser la última en abandonar la escuela, para no salir mezclada con los demás y ahorrarse de esta forma las consabidas chanzas. Siguiendo su propia estrategia, Sasuke empezó a hacerse el encontradizo en tales ocasiones y, pese a que ella seguía sin dirigirle la palabra ni prestarle la menor atención, la acompañaba hasta su casa, para despedirse allí con un «hasta mañana» que siempre quedaba sin respuesta.

Aunque pretendía parecerlo, Hinata no era de piedra y llegó un momento en que ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió su mutismo.

–¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?

–Simplemente, ser tu amigo.

–¿Mi amigo? No quiero ni necesito tener amigos.

–A pesar de todo, me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que avenirse a razones y admitir la propuesta de Sasuke, ante el convencimiento de que nada ni nadie le iba a hacer desistir de su empeño. Y no sólo no se arrepintió sino que, en mucho menos tiempo del que esperaba, empezó a sentir también hacia él un aprecio que nunca creyó pudiera sentir hacia nadie.

Al haberse atrevido a romper las reglas que regían en su círculo social de "populares" y acercarse a la "pobre", Sasuke se convirtió en el nuevo centro de las burlas; y quienes por su noble apellido antes le rogaban la amistad, ahora le volvieron decididamente la espalda. A él no pareció importarle mucho aquel cambio de actitud y hasta podría decirse que aceptó con agrado el que las continuas bromas e insultos, que antes se dirigían a Hinata, ahora se desviaran hacia él. Era ella, la propia Hinata la que más sufría con la nueva situación y más de una vez hubiese replicado de buena gana al gracioso de turno si Sasuke no se lo hubiera impedido.

Un día, sin embargo, las cosas llegaron a mayores.

–¡Ahí los tienen! La pordiosera y el traidor

Toda el autocontrol del que Sasuke había hecho gala cuando los insultos iban dirigidos a él se vino esta vez abajo. Poco le importó que el autor de la frase hubiera sido Sasori, el más alto de todo el colegio y que junto a él estuvieran otros dos amigotes igualmente más fuertes que él. Arremetió contra los tres sin el menor reparo y, como premio a su osadía, terminó recibiendo la paliza más grande de su vida, sin que de nada le sirviera la inútil ayuda que Hinata intentó prestarle.

Casi un mes permaneció hospitalizado y, en todo ese tiempo, Hinata no dejó ni un solo día de visitarle. Sasuke no acertaba a dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos la primera vez que ella entró en la habitación que le habían asignado. Con su larga melena negra perfectamente cepillada y, por primera vez, con su vestido de mujer, Hinata parecía una persona completamente distinta. Sasuke, en particular, consideró que era la criatura más bonita del mundo y, olvidándose de sus heridas y correspondientes dolencias, la recibió gozoso en sus brazos cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él sin cesar de repetir:

–¡Lo hiciste por mí! ¡Lo hiciste por mí!

Permanecieron largo rato abrazados, ella llorosa y él radiante, y desde aquel día ya nunca más volvieron a decirse primos y pasaron a llamarse hermanos.

Ha pasado el tiempo. Sasuke se ha convertido en un recio mocetón de dieciocho y Hinata, próxima a la mayoría de edad, sólo cabe decir que la misma naturaleza, que tan mezquinamente se había portado con ella, había sabido recompensarla con generosidad dotando a su cuerpo de unas formas que eran la envidia de las demás chicas y el asombro de todos los chicos. Ni su expresión era ya agria ni arisca su mirada. De hecho, sus blancos ojos, grandes y algo rasgados, brillaban tan radiantes que hacían palidecer cualquier otro defecto y hasta la hacían parecer más hermosa de lo que en realidad era.

La relación entre ambos estaba marcada por la ambigüedad. Ninguno de los dos se hallaba conforme con el apelativo de hermanos que seguían manteniendo y ambos entendían (o querían entender) que lo que entre ellos existía era algo más que un sentimiento de simple hermandad; pero ni uno ni otra se atrevían a manifestarlo abiertamente, Hinata consideraba que era Sasuke quien debía dar el primer paso; y Sasuke, temeroso de romper el encanto, no se atrevía a darlo.

Y es que estaba claro que Hinata no había nacido para ser afortunada. Si en su niñez gran parte de sus penurias se debieron a su falta de atractivo, el exceso de éste pasó a erigirse ahora en su mayor problema. Su madre, que jamás se preocupó de ella, de pronto empezó a mostrarle un cariño y una atención desmesurados, no reparando en gastos para que "su niña" estuviera siempre hecha un primor. Al principio, Hinata se sintió un tanto halagada; pronto, sin embargo, le asaltó el fantasma de la duda.

–Mi madre pretende que acabe siendo tan puta como ella –le confesó a Sasuke en uno de aquellos largos paseos que acostumbraban a dar cada tarde.

Él se resistió a creerlo, mas las sucesivas explicaciones de Hinata acabaron por convencerle.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó él.

–No lo sé –contestó ella–. Quisiera escapar, pero no sé cómo ni a dónde.

Aquello fue un problema añadido a sus ya de por sí complicadas relaciones. Lo suyo no era un romance a lo Romeo y Julieta porque ni siquiera era romance; pero, por razones obvias, los padres de Sasuke no querían saber nada de Hanabi, la madre de Hinata, por lo que ambas familias si guardaban, en este sentido, cierta similitud con los Montesco y Capuleto, no porque existiera entre ellas ninguna enemistad declarada sino porque no había el menor propósito de entablar amistad y mucho menos parentesco. Y es que la primera solución que se le ocurrió a Sasuke para salvar a su querida Hinata de aquel destino fue casarse con ella, cuestión de momento imposible sin contar con la aprobación y el apoyo de sus progenitores, ya que él no era sino un simple universitario sin ningún tipo de ingresos.

El horizonte se fue tornando cada vez más oscuro y amargo. Estaba claro que las intenciones de Hanabi eran sumergir a su hija en el mundo de la prostitución tan pronto alcanzara la mayoría de edad, para lo cual apenas restaban dos meses. A ello se vino a unir el inminente ascenso del padre de Sasuke, que sin duda supondría un obligado traslado de residencia, previsto para casi igual fecha.

Tras todo un mes debatiéndose en un mar de dudas, Sasuke decidió por fin abordar la cuestión que tanto le atormentaba últimamente: declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hinata y acabar de una vez con aquella confusa situación en que se desenvolvían. Ella, naturalmente, aceptó con la mayor alegría la confirmación de lo que hacía tiempo sospechaba y siempre deseó saber con seguridad. Y por fin sus bocas, que tanto habían dicho sin llegar a decir nada, se unieron para expresar sin palabras lo que tanto habían ansiado decir.

Luego llegaría la parte más ingrata. Sasuke pretendía reservarlo para el último momento y ahora no vio motivos para prolongar más el secreto: el ascenso de su padre y la consecuente marcha a quién sabía qué otra ciudad.

–¿Tú también vas a abandonarme?

La desesperada pregunta se clavó como una daga en el corazón de Sasuke y aquella misma noche, haciendo acopio de valor, confesó a sus padres que Hinata había pasado a ser su novia y que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder casarse con ella. De nada sirvieron todos los argumentos que quiso y pudo esgrimir y la acalorada discusión fue sellada por su padre con un decidido ultimátum:

–¡O ella o tus padres! ¡Tú decides!

¿Decidir? ¿Acaso tenía él capacidad de decisión? Sabía muy bien lo que quería si hubiera dispuesto de la más mínima opción de poder elegir; pero lo que quería era, precisamente, lo imposible, lo inalcanzable.

Tan abatido estaba al día siguiente, que Hinata se decidió a tomar una heroica decisión. El paseo fue bastante más corto que de costumbre y apenas hablaron en el transcurso del mismo. Cuando Sasuke creyó llegado el momento de la despedida, ella le asió fuertemente de una mano y le obligó a seguirla hasta su propia casa, introduciéndole en ella.

–No te preocupes por mi madre –trató de tranquilizarle–. Aún tardará tres o cuatro horas en regresar.

Le condujo hasta un espacioso dormitorio presidido por una lujosa cama matrimonial repleta de cojines multicolores que Hinata se encargó de ir tirando al suelo, hasta dejar al descubierto el grueso edredón rosa pálido que la cubría.

Después, lentamente, con unos temblorosos dedos que desmentían la serenidad que pretendía aparentar, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –quiso saber Sasuke.

Hinata siguió aplicada a su tarea hasta deshacerse de la blusa y después hizo lo propio con su falda.

–¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y, sin poder disimular su vergüenza, liberó poco a poco sus pechos de la opresión del sostén.

–¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Hinata inspiró fuerte y se dispuso a dar el paso más difícil. Introdujo sus pulgares en ambos lados del elástico de su pantaleta y, armándose de valor, hizo descender su última prenda hasta los tobillos, terminando de quitársela con un rápido movimiento de pies.

Casi tan rojo como ella, Sasuke se había quedado mudo y desorientado. Hinata acercó hasta él, le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello y buscó su boca con premura, a sabiendas de que era la mejor forma de ahogar las indecisiones propias y ajenas y preparar el terreno.

Fue un beso largo y suave, persuasivo y relajante a la vez, aunque no bastara para que Sasuke terminara de asumir el papel que le correspondía.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –quiso saber, aunque no oponiendo la menor resistencia a que Hinata empezara a desabotonar también su camisa.

–Si mi destino es no ser sino una puta, quiero permitirme el lujo de elegir a mi primer cliente. ¿Te negarás a darme ese capricho?

–¡Yo no soy ningún cliente! Yo... te quiero.

–Ya lo sé. Por eso quiero que seas el primero.

–¡No es justo! Tu madre no puede obligarte a hacer lo que tú no quieres.

–No es ella quien me obliga, sino las circunstancias.

Sasuke se dejó desnudar mansamente y, cuando su carne entró en contacto directo con la carne de Hinata, ya no hubo más ruegos ni preguntas. Su instinto pudo más que su intelecto, traduciéndose en una desbocada erección que sólo una cosa podía aplacar.

Hinata se deshizo del abrazo de un Sasuke ya entusiasmado, se acercó a la cama y apartó el edredón hasta dejarlo enrollado a los pies de la misma. Luego se tumbó boca arriba sobre ella y extendió los brazos hacia él, reclamándolo a su lado. Él no se hizo de rogar y acudió solícito a su lado, recreándose en la contemplación de aquel maravilloso cuerpo que por primera vez le era mostrado en toda su grandeza.

La admiración fue mutua, pues si para Sasuke fue toda una novedad ver y palpar sin trabas aquellos pechos tan firmes, llenos y redondos, para Hinata no lo fue menos el tomar contacto con aquel miembro tan rígido y espléndido que de forma tan drástica mostraba lo que su dueño sentía.

Las manos no paraban de danzar explorándose el uno al otro como si ante sí tuvieran algo de cuya realidad dudaran. Se acariciaban casi con miedo, cual si acariciaran el más frágil de los objetos, temerosos ambos de que pudieran romperse a la menor presión, sobre todo para Sasuke, él había estado con varias en estos años, pero el solo sentir la piel de Hinata lo hacía sentir una emoción incomparable, desconocida para él hasta ese momento.

Primero con timidez y luego con aire más resuelto a medida que la distancia se acortaba, Hinata llevó su mano derecha a aquella llave poderosa que a punto estaba de abrir para siempre la puerta de su virginidad. Superada la capacidad de asombro, ahora la recorría suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, como ciego que palpa lo que no le es familiar y quiere percibir hasta el último detalle. Poco a poco la confianza crecía y los dedos se iban cerrando en torno al miembro. Podía sentirlo latir, como si tuviera corazón propio, y lo sentía crecer más aún a medida que el roce de su mano se intensificaba.

También la mano izquierda de Sasuke fue descendiendo por el divino cuerpo de su amada hasta alcanzar con las puntas de los dedos el inicio de aquella masa pilosa entre cuya frondosidad se abría paso el surco milagroso de la vida, el reservorio final de todos los anhelos. Hurgó en la grieta y terminó hundiendo su dedo en aquella entrañable oquedad hasta alcanzar el muro divisorio de la inocencia. Siguió profundizando hasta que una mueca de dolor por parte de ella le exigió paciencia.

Hinata seguía frotando con su diestra la hombría de Sasuke, gustando de percibir aquellas palpitaciones cada vez más intensas y aquellas gruesas venas cada vez más sobresalientes. Llevada más por la curiosidad que por el estricto deseo, aún confuso, sintió la acuciante necesidad de probar aquel órgano. Sabía que su madre solía hacerlo con frecuencia y tenía entendido que todos los hombres disfrutaban de una manera muy especial con aquella peculiar caricia. Y ella quería que su Sasuke disfrutase al máximo, como bien sabía que él quería hacerla disfrutar a ella hurgando sin cesar en sus pliegues más íntimos, en aquella lucha equilibrada entre el placer y el dolor.

Imponiéndose a los últimos residuos de pudor que aún se resistían a abandonarla, Hinata inició con sus labios un lento peregrinar en descenso por aquel cuerpo tibio y musculoso, notando con orgullo como aquella suave piel se iba erizando al paso de su caricia. Titubeó cuando su mentón entró en contacto con la mano que aún seguía meciendo al enardecido bebé y sus labios probaron las primeras rugosidades del vello púbico que indicaba la inmediatez de su objetivo final.

Él asistía a aquel movimiento semienvolvente con auténtica ansiedad. La cada vez más retorcida postura de Hinata acabó por imposibilitarle su acceso a aquel su más íntimo rincón, de cuyas primeras humedades ya tenía impregnados sus dedos. Sentía que la perdía y que, a la vez, la ganaba. Sus caricias fueron centrándose en aquella espalda que no cesaba de curvarse, en aquellos redondeados hombros que parecían hechos de pura seda. Hubiera querido detenerla en aquella su lenta carrera hacia el centro de su virilidad, pero, ¡lo deseaba tanto!

Los labios de la joven se posaron cual mariposa sobre el enrojecido ápice del robusto miembro que aún envolvía su mano. Lo notó inesperadamente húmedo y quiso, con la punta de su lengua, probar el sabor de aquel misterioso líquido que ni siquiera sabía de dónde manaba. No era nada desagradable y ya su lengua se explayó abarcando todo el glande. Casi se asustó al observar la reacción de Sasuke, que fue más una sacudida que un estremecimiento. Pero era evidente que no le había causado precisamente daño y la prueba más fehaciente la tuvo en aquella especie de gemidos que empezó a emitir cada vez que su lengua se desplazaba un poco. No era mucho lo que sabía de aquella técnica y dejó guiarse por su propio instinto. Ya Sasuke se encargaría de orientarla con las propias sensaciones que le fuera transmitiendo.

Temeroso de que aquel masaje precipitase su final, el joven se apartó hacia un lado y obligó a Hinata a recuperar su primitiva posición. Ahora era su turno y se aprestó a corresponder en igual medida, siendo más preciso y decidido en su masaje bucal y sabiendo aprovechar al máximo la sensibilidad de un clítoris que pronto comenzó a erguirse y que sumió a Hinata en un nuevo mundo que la conduciría sin remedio a la más gloriosa sensación jamás experimentada.

Aún su carne se agitaba sin control cuando, hundiendo su mano bajo la almohada, sacó un pequeño envoltorio que le alargó a Sasuke. Era un preservativo.

Él lo tomó y, después de examinarlo unos instantes, sin rasgar el envoltorio, lo devolvió al mismo sitio del que ella lo había cogido.

–Creo que es preferible no usarlo –dijo.

–¿Quieres que me quede embarazada?

–Podría ser la solución.

–¿Qué solución?

–Si mis padres saben qué esperas un hijo mío, quizá cambien de parecer.

–¿Y si no cambian?

–Cambiarán. Estoy seguro de ello... Aunque, por supuesto, si tú no quieres, usaré el condón.

–Sí quiero. Cambien o no cambien de parecer tus padres, sí quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

Hinata era un manojo de nervios cuando sintió cómo su más cara intimidad empezaba a ser invadida por aquel otro sexo tan diferente al suyo. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a soportar cualquier dolor que pudiera sobrevenirle. Sasuke, por su parte, tenía su propia estrategia. Si el dolor era inevitable, intentaría asociarlo al placer y se aprestó a proporcionar a Hinata, esta vez valiéndose de su mano, un segundo éxtasis frotando el candente botón a la vez que la cabeza de su miembro golpeaba con insistencia sobre la barrera a romper. Y así, en el mismo instante en que nuevos estertores anunciaban el sublime gozo de su amada, empujó con energía hasta salvar el obstáculo que se interponía en su camino y clavar a plenitud su pica en el virginal conducto, manteniéndola toda dentro hasta que Hinata pareció recuperar la calma.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

No fue necesario que ella le contestara. Su mirada, preñada de felicidad, lo decía todo, aunque una furtiva lágrima delataba algún instante de sufrimiento. Sasuke se deshizo en besos y caricias, sin olvidarse de su principal aporte a la consumación del hecho. Sus primeros movimientos fueron pausados y suaves, sin perder de vista en ningún momento el rostro de ella; mas cuando comprobó que Hinata lo aceptaba con complacencia, sus acometidas se aceleraron y cobraron mayor intensidad hasta provocar su propia estampida.

Ella acusó el momento en que él se deshacía dentro de ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándose contra su cuerpo para sentirlo aún más dentro de sí misma. El beso que siguió cobró una nueva dimensión hasta entonces desconocida. Ahora, más que nunca, se pertenecían el uno al otro. Por muy incierto que el futuro fuera, la dicha que en aquel momento sentían nadie ni nada podría arrebatársela nunca.

–Te quiero –la misma frase, al mismo tiempo, salió de ambas bocas.

* * *

Habría sido hermoso que el milagro se hubiera producido, que las previsiones de Sasuke se hubieran cumplido; pero no fue así. Hinata quedó embarazada y ello no alteró en absoluto la decisión del padre de Sasuke, el chico furioso como estaba decidió huir junto a su amada Hina, por única vez se sintió orgulloso de ser Uchiha porque estaba desafiando a todos, a un mundo cruel, a su maldita familia, y sin embargo no había sido el primero, varios Uchiha antes que el mismo habían desafiado a la familia y habían huido para ser felices de una forma u otra.

En la noche ambos escaparon y hubieran sido felices si ella no hubiera sido menor de edad, la madre, viendo como su "tesoro" se le escapaba de las manos denuncio a Sasuke como secuestrador y los padres del chico por única vez estuvieron de acuerdo… los capturaron apenas dos días después de haber huido, a Sasuke después de estar durante más de un mes en una prisión lo enlistaron en el ejército y no podría salir de aquel lugar por cuatro años.

Hinata abortó y, siguiendo los designios de su madre, acabó ofreciendo su juventud a todo el que quisiera disfrutarla a cambio de un millar de libras ya que su belleza fuera de cualquier entendimiento merecía ser bien pagada. Ella trataba de consolarse pensando que cada cliente era Sasuke y sólo así conseguía extraer unas migajas de felicidad en cada pesadilla. Acabó resignándose a su suerte, cuando un buen día...

* * *

Habían transcurrido casi diez años desde que ello se separaron. Ella no perdió la esperanza de un posible reencuentro, porque nunca la tuvo. Tampoco Sasuke le pudo prometer algo en el momento de ser separados. Todo pareció indicar en su momento que la separación sería definitiva.

Aquel día, cuando vio que un hombre, aparentemente joven por su corpulencia y aparentemente viejo por su pelo y poblada barba por completo encanecidos, llegaba al "lugar" preguntando insistentemente por ella y rechazando sin más a cuantas otras candidatas le eran presentadas, Hinata experimentó una sensación un tanto extraña, que se acentuó cuando el desconocido quedó a solas con ella en la habitación en donde prestaba sus servicios.

–¡No, no te desnudes!

Hinata se quedó quieta, suspendiendo la labor que ya había emprendido de despojarse de su vestido.

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Nada. No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo sentarte y dejar que te mire.

–¿Piensas pagar sólo por mirarme?

–Para mí sería razón suficiente; pero me gustaría saber algo de ti.

–¿Qué te gustaría saber?

El corazón de Hinata latía alocadamente. Aquella mirada le resultaba tan familiar que no quería creer lo que su intuición le dictaba. Sin embargo, sin poderse negar, fue contestando una a una las mil preguntas que el misterioso personaje iba formulándole; preguntas cada vez más íntimas que a nadie hubiera contestado nunca y a las que en este caso respondía casi de forma automática, enredándose en detalles que a nadie desveló antes. Todas las interioridades de su alma, todos los malos tragos pasados, todas sus ilusiones marchitas, fueron fluyendo de sus labios como algo natural y espontáneo. Y llegó un momento en que ya no pudo aguantar más su creciente zozobra y se atrevió a pronunciar la pregunta que tanto deseaba y temía pronunciar:

–¿Eres... Sasuke?

El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa.

–Soy un Uchiha; pero no soy el Uchiha a quien te refieres... –sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta una tarjeta y un pequeño paquete y le alargó una y otra–. Ese otro Uchiha, mi ototo y me ha encargado que te entregue esto.

-Tu eres su padre? Pregunto ella con el corazón al borde de un infarto

-No, el hombre que fue mi padre murió hace mucho, yo soy Itachi el hermano mayor de TU Sasuke, he venido a informarte que ahora el apellido Uchiha también es tuyo.

La tarjeta sólo contenía solo unas cuantas líneas que ella leyó emocionada

_Hinata_

_Cuando me separaron de ti quise morir, quise suicidarme pero la esperanza de que este día llegará me mantuvo vivo, tu rostro vivió en mi cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, perdón por no haber llegado antes, perdón por no haberte salvado de este infierno, pero solo hay una forma de compensarte…_

El paquete encubría un estuche y, en el interior de ese estuche, destellaba un anillo de compromiso con unas palabras escritas en el metal.

_Cásate conmigo…_

FIN

* * *

Gracias a todos, este oneshot esta dedicado a los que amablemente han leído mis historias pero especialmente a FEGA, mi gran amiga.


End file.
